La teoría de la chica de al lado
by DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: Sheldon Cooper tenía su vida bajo control, fríamente calculada bajo normas y hábitos que la regían como las leyes físicas a la naturaleza. Eso hasta que su nueva vecina llegó, y entonces ni la ciencia pudo explicar cómo una sola persona bastaba para dar vuelta su mundo radicalmente. No había teoría alguna para la chica de al lado.
1. La chica de al lado

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Dolores, tengo 19, soy argentina y me encanta la serie The Big Bang Theory, especialmente por Sheldon y Penny! Hace tiempo que quería hacer un fanfic de ellos dos, así que aprovecho mi último mes de vacaciones antes de empezar la facultad (estudio Derecho) y quedarme sin vida social ni virtual (?)

La idea es que sea un fic medianamente largo, pero por ahora recién tengo este capítulo hecho. Lo subo a modo de prueba, para ver si la gente lo lee, comenta, le gusta, o no. Si veo que tiene buenos resultados, lo sigo!

Este primer capítulo es muy parecido al piloto de la serie, sólo cambié algunas cosas y agregué algunas otras. Quise centrarme bien en el momento en que los chicos conocen a Penny más que nada. Pero ya después se va a poner más interesante, lo prometo.

Gracias a todos los que lean esto y si no es mucho pedir, por favor déjenme una opinión y díganme si les gustaría que lo siguiera :)

Muchas gracias!

* * *

La teoría de la chica de al lado

Capítulo 1

Sheldon Cooper y Leonard Hofstadter volvían a su departamento luego de haber ido a donar esperma como solían hacer cada tanto para ganar algo de dinero extra. Ambos eran físicos (teórico y práctico, respectivamente) y daban clases en una de las universidades de la ciudad californiana donde vivían, Pasadena, pero el sueldo que cobraban no era tan abundante. No es que vivieran mal, pagaban entre los dos el alquiler del departamento que compartían y los gastos en comida, electricidad, gas, etc. Pero también estaba el ocio: los videojuegos, las historietas, las figuras de acción, y demás cosas para las que necesitaban más dinero, como la nueva banda ancha que querían para su Internet.

Al entrar al edificio se dirigieron a las escaleras, ya que el ascensor llevaba años fuera de servicio. Eran solamente cuatro pisos hasta su departamento, pero aún así no los subirían en silencio.

- ¿Querés oír un hecho interesante sobre las escaleras? - preguntó de pronto Sheldon Cooper, para aliviar la tensión del momento incómodo que pasaron en el banco de esperma.

- La verdad que no - contestó su compañero, pero el Dr. Cooper hizo caso omiso

- Si agregaran dos milímetros a cada escalón, la gente se tropezaría.

- No me importa… - suspiró Leonard Hofstadter, pero segundos después agregó: - ¿Dos centímetros? Debe ser un error.

- No, es cierto, hice el experimento a los doce años y mi padre se quebró la clavícula.

- ¿Por eso te enviaron al colegio internado? - preguntó Leonard mientras llegaban al cuarto piso.

- No, eso fue resultado de mi trabajo con láseres - respondió Sheldon, sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta.

Entonces notó que su compañero se había detenido y se volteó. Al hacerlo, vio la puerta del departamento de enfrente, el 4°B, abierta, y una chica adentro.

Ambos físicos se acercaron, aunque no lo suficiente como para que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. Estaba acomodando cosas sobre una mesa.

- ¿Vecina nueva? - le dijo el Dr. Hofstadter a su compañero.

- Evidentemente.

- Gran mejora en comparación al vecino anterior - agregó Leonard sin dejar de mirar a la chica en cuestión.

Sheldon también la estaba mirando. Era rubia, de estatura y contextura media. Tenía puestos unos shorts de jean y una camiseta celeste algo corta, que dejaban ver su piel bronceada. El físico teórico miró a su compañero y respondió:

- ¿Un travesti de 90 kg con un problema en la piel? Sí, gran mejora.

La chica debió haberlo escuchado porque volteó y lo miró. Sheldon bajó la cabeza rápido y se agarró de la banda del bolso que colgaba de su hombro, cruzado.

- ¡Ah, hola! - la escuchó saludar y levantó la cabeza. Estaba sonriendo.

- ¡Hola! - respondió Leonard

- Hola - agregó Sheldon

- ¡Hola! - volvió a decir Leonard. Parecía nervioso.

- Hola - repitió Sheldon, sin dejar de jugar con la banda de su bolso inconcientemente.

- ¿…Hola? - dijo por último la chica. Sheldon se sintió algo estúpido. No era bueno para las costumbres sociales, como los saludos y las bienvenidas a un vecino nuevo.

Leonard lo sabía, así que dio un paso al frente

- No queríamos interrumpir, vivimos al lado. - explicó señalando su departamento. Sheldon también lo señaló, pero sin decir palabra.

- ¡Aww! - soltó la nueva vecina en lo que parecía ser tono de ternura. Sheldon se puso a jugar sin darse cuenta con el cierre de su bolso - Qué lindo.

No pudo entender a qué se refería la chica, pero por lo visto Leonard sí, porque se puso a tartamudear y lo miró.

- No, no vivimos juntos - se apresuró a decir - Quiero decir… vivimos juntos, pero en habitaciones… heterosexuales separadas.

Sheldon entonces entendió y asintió. La rubia rió algo incómoda.

- Ah, bueno… supongo que soy su nueva vecina - se acercó a la puerta y Sheldon llevó su mano otra vez a la banda del bolso que cruzaba su pecho. - Penny. - se presentó sonriente. Sheldon notó que era más joven que él, debería tener unos 23 años. Tenía el pelo rubio lacio, por debajo de los hombros, y un flequillo de lado, ojos verdes, sonrisa blanca y rasgos delicados. La ropa que tenía puesta dejaba ver no sólo sus piernas, sino también el escote y la parte baja de la cintura. Leonard imitaba el "tic" de Sheldon y este otro se mordió el interior del labio.

- Leonard, Sheldon - presentó el primero y señaló a su compañero, que levantó la mano tímidamente en forma de saludo.

- ¡Hola! - saludó Penny

- ¡Hola! - Leonard respondió

- Hola - agregó Sheldon

- Hola - contestó la chica

Sheldon la miró y volvió la vista al suelo, sintiéndose estúpido otra vez, jugando con el cierre del bolso.

- Bueno… bienvenida al edificio - dijo por fin Leonard

- ¡Gracias! Algún día quizá podríamos ir a tomar un café.

- ¡Ah, genial!

- ¡Genial!

- Genial - agregó Sheldon en voz baja

- Genial… - repitió Leonard. - Bueno… ¡adiós!

- ¡Adiós! - se despidió Penny

- Adiós - dijo Sheldon en voz más alta.

- ¡Adiós! - Leonard repitió antes de que la chica cerrara la puerta.

Los físicos se quedaron parados en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Sheldon sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y fue hacia su departamento.

- ¿No deberíamos invitarla a almorzar? - escuchó proponer a Leonard

- No. Tenemos que ver la segunda temporada de Battlestar Galactica. - respondió casi en acto reflejo, mientras abría la puerta.

- Ya vimos los DVD's de esa temporada.

- No con comentarios.

Sheldon entró a su casa y dejó su bolso en una silla del living, seguido por su compañero.

- Creo que deberíamos ser buenos vecinos e invitarla, que se sienta bienvenida. - insistió este.

- Nunca invitamos a Luis/Luisa… - Sheldon se encontró poniendo excusas. No quería almorzar con esa chica. Bastante incómodo se había sentido cuando se presentaron, no quería imaginarse cómo sería si la invitaran a comer…

- Y estuvimos mal. Deberíamos ser mejores vecinos… la voy a invitar.

Leonard se dirigió al pasillo y Sheldon corrió detrás. El más bajito tocó la puerta, algo nervioso, y al segundo se abrió, apareciendo la chica rubia, con la misma sonrisa de antes. Sheldon apenas la vio bajó la cabeza y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones escoceses.

- Hola otra vez - saludó Leonard

- ¡Hola! - respondió Penny

- Hola - agregó Sheldon, dirigiendo la vista hacia ella durante un segundo con una media sonrisa, antes de volver a mirar al piso.

- Hola - repitió su amigo

- Hola. - finalizó Penny, algo cortante, pero siempre sonriendo. Miró a Sheldon y este rápidamente miró a su compañero.

- Compramos comida india. - informó Leonard, mostrando el paquete que tenía en las manos. Sheldon tragó saliva, esperando que no los hiciera quedar como dos idiotas. - Sé que las mudanzas son estresantes, y una buena comida y compañía pueden ser reconfortantes.

Mientras, Sheldon dirigía la mirada del piso a Penny y de Penny al piso, con los labios apretados.

- Además, el curry es un laxante natural - siguió hablando Leonard, ya que cuando estaba nervioso hablaba y hablaba sin medir lo que decía. Sheldon lo miró, deseando que se callara - y un colon limpio es una preocupación menos.

El físico teórico miró a la chica que tenía en frente y notó su cara de desconcierto.

- Leonard, no soy un experto, pero creo que en el contexto de la invitación quizás quieras evitar hablar de movimientos estomacales. - este asintió, avergonzado, y Penny miró a Sheldon sorprendida.

- Oh, ¿me estaban invitando a almorzar?

- Sí - respondió Leonard.

- Qué amables, me encantaría. - aceptó con una sonrisa, y Sheldon se encontró sonriendo también, apenas, y con la cabeza algo gacha y las manos todavía en los bolsillos.

- Genial - sonrió Leonard, mientras la chica cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia la de en frente.

- ¿Y qué hacen en su tiempo libre? - preguntó como para romper el hielo, notando que ambos eran bastante tímidos.

- Bueno, hoy nos masturbamos por dinero - contestó Sheldon antes de entrar al departamento y aunque no pudo ver su reacción ya que estaba de espaldas, si vio la de Leonard, una mirada que parecía que lo quería asesinar.

Una vez que estuvieron los tres dentro, Sheldon cerró la puerta mientras Leonard dejaba la bolsa de comida india en la mesa y se volvió hacia Penny.

- Sentite como en tu casa.

- Gracias - respondió la rubia, sonriéndole.

- No hay de qué.

Sheldon, que observaba desde la entrada, le hizo una mueca de burla a su compañero "sentite como en tu casa". Leonard lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Esto se ve bastante serio - se oyó la voz de Penny. Sheldon se dio vuelta y vio que la chica estaba junto a una pizarra blanca con fórmulas escritas. Su pizarra. - ¿Leonard, lo hiciste vos?

_Pff ya quisiera él_

_- _De hecho, ese es mi trabajo - respondió rápidamente Sheldon mientras iba hacia ella.

- Wow - exclamó en admiración Penny, mirando todos esos números, letras y signos que le hacían acordar a sus clases de física en la secundaria. Era como chino mandarín. - ¿Así que sos uno de esos genios de mentes brillantes?

Sheldon la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Si había algo que lo alegraba era que la gente reconociera que él era un genio.

- Sí - respondió apoyándose sobre la pizarra, orgulloso y sin dejar de mirar a la rubia y sonreír. Ella también sonrió.

- Esto es muy impresionante - lo volvió a halagar, mirando otra vez las fórmulas. Sheldon pensó que quizá no había sido mala idea haberla invitado.

- Yo tengo una pizarra. Si te gustan las pizarras, esta es la mía. - se oyó la voz algo desesperada de Leonard, que no le agradaba que su compañero haya impresionado a la nueva vecina. Estaba parado junto a otra pizarra llena de fórmulas.

- Increíble - exclamó Penny, yéndose de al lado de Sheldon para observar mejor el trabajo de Leonard.

- Si por "increíble" te referís a fórmulas que podrían haber sido hechas por un chico de diecisiete años, seguro. - intervino Sheldon, caminando hacia los otros dos, algo celoso de que Leonard se hubiese robado sus halagos.

- ¿Qué? - se defendió su amigo.

Así empezaron a discutir sobre cuál pizarra era correcta y cuál no, mientras que Penny ya se había sentado en el sofá y había abierto los paquetes de comida india.

- ¿Les molesta si empiezo? - interrumpió, en parte porque tenía mucho hambre, y en parte para terminar la discusión.

Entonces Sheldon notó algo. La chica se había sentado en el extremo izquierdo del sofá.

- Uhm Penny - la llamó y se acercó al respaldo, ella se había volteado para verlo a la cara. - Ahí es donde me siento yo.

- Sentate al lado mío - ofreció la rubia, apoyando una mano en el sofá a su derecha, ladeando la cabeza y con una sonrisa que a cualquier otro lo hubiese convencido.

Sheldon la miró con la boca entreabierta unos segundos. ¿Realmente estaba considerando el sentarse a su lado y dejarle _**SU**_ lugar?

- No. Yo me siento siempre ahí - respondió sacándole la vista de encima. Mejor marcar el territorio desde el principio.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? - Penny ya no estaba sonriendo, sino perpleja. Sabía que siendo nueva en el edificio y estando en una casa ajena, lo mejor habría sido cambiarse de lugar y listo, pero realmente no entendía cuál era el problema que tenía ese tipo.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? - repitió Sheldon.

- Acá vamos… - se oyó decir a Leonard, que ya estaba acostumbrado a estas actitudes de su compañero, a tal punto que se sabía de memoria la explicación de la diferencia entre sentarse en ese extremo del sofá o en otro lado.

- En el invierno, ese lugar está lo suficientemente cerca del radiador para no tener frío, pero no tanto como para transpirar. En el verano, hay una brisa generada por las ventanas esa y esa, y puedo ver televisión en un ángulo que no es ni directo ni de costado como para causarme una distorsión cervical… Podría seguir, pero creo que ya se entendió - Sheldon volteó la mirada, algo avergonzado. No quería llegar al extremo de parecer maleducado u obsesivo, pero la chica no le había dejado otra opción.

- ¿Querés que me corra? - preguntó Penny, no tanto como ofrecimiento, sino más bien como un _¿de verdad pretendés que me corra de lugar?_

- Ehm… - con la cabeza todavía gacha Sheldon estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero Leonard lo interrumpió, harto.

- Sentate en otra parte, Sheldon.

Por su tono de voz, Sheldon pudo interpretar que estaba haciendo algo socialmente bochornoso. Quizá debía haber sido más amable con su nueva vecina y dejarle sentarse donde le guste, en vez de hacerla sentir incómoda. Sheldon miró a Penny, que también lo miraba, y le dedicó una gentil sonrisa. Luego volvió a mirar a Leonard.

- Está bien.

Empezó a buscar un nuevo lugar adecuado donde sentarse, mientras Penny lo miraba, algo incómoda.

- Sheldon, sentate de una vez - le ordenó Leonard. Se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de Penny, manteniendo algo de distancia en el medio. Empezaron a comer y Leonard cambió de tema - Esto es agradable, no solemos tener mucha compañía.

- No es cierto - intervino Sheldon. - Koothrappali y Wolowitz vienen todo el tiempo. - luego se volteó hacia Penny - El jueves estuvimos hasta la madrugada jugando al Klingon Boogle.

- Sí, me acuerdo. - contestó Leonard

- Odio que digas que no tenemos compañía…

- Perdón

- Eso lleva a complicaciones sociales - desde cuando a Sheldon le importaba las complicaciones sociales, no se sabía.

- Dije perdón!

Comieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Leonard volvió a hablar

- Penny, ¿por qué no nos contás algo sobre vos?

- Okay… soy de Sagitario, lo que probablemente les dice bastante sobre mí.

- Sí, nos dice que creés en una ilusión de que la posición arbitraria del sol, en el día de tu nacimiento, de alguna forma afecta tu personalidad - Sheldon no podía entender cómo había gente que creía en los horóscopos.

- No le hagas caso… - repuso Leonard, ya que Penny tenía cara de confundida. Sheldon lo fulminó con la mirada - ¿Qué más?

- Bueno, soy vegetariana, excepto por el pescado… y a veces la carne ¡Me encanta la carne!

- Interesante. Leonard no puede digerir el maíz - respondió Sheldon, en parte para vengarse con Leonard, quien ahora estaba bastante colorado.

- Y ehm… ¿trabajás en algún lado? - quiso cambiar de tema

- Trabajo en la fábrica de cheescakes… pero vine desde Nebraska para conseguir trabajo como actriz… y hmm creo que eso es todo. Esa es la historia de Penny.

- Bueno, suena muy bonita.

- Lo era… - contestó la chica, con la mirada perdida y un tono triste - ¡Hasta que me enamoré de un imbécil!

Entonces, de la nada, empezó a llorar, con la cabeza gacha y las manos tapándole la cara.

Sheldon levantó la vista de su plato de comida y la miró, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces miró a Leonard y le hizo señas para saber qué estaba pasando, pero su amigo tampoco entendía.

- Estuve años con él ¡años! - explicó levantando la cabeza, y se podían ver sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas a punto de salir - No puedo creer que haya confiado en él.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina a secarse las lagrimas. Sheldon aprovechó para recuperar su lugar en el sofá.

- ¿Saben qué es lo peor? - les dijo desde la cocina, dándose vuelta - Que a pesar de sus engaños y sus mentiras, aún lo amo. ¿Estoy loca?

- Sí. - contestó Sheldon. No podía entender cómo podía seguir enamorada del tipo si era un imbécil. Pero de cualquier forma Sheldon nunca había entendido nada sobre el amor, ni pretendía entenderlo.

- No, no estás loca - la consoló Leonard

- Perdonen, soy un desastre - se disculpó Penny, secándose las últimas lágrimas - Y con todo esto de la mudanza se me hace más difícil… encima mi estúpida ducha no funciona…

- La nuestra sí…

La chica volvió al living, dándose cuenta de que Leonard le estaba ofreciendo usar su baño.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No sería muy raro que use su ducha?

- Sí - contestó Sheldon, ante la sola idea de tener a una mujer desconocida y desnuda, donde él se bañaba. Leonard lo fulminó con la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Sheldon volvió a mirar a Penny, sus ojos todavía cristalizados y la cara colorada, y aunque él no solía hacerle caso a Leonard, sintió algo de pena por la chica. Otra pequeña sonrisa - No.

- Derecho por el pasillo - le indicó Leonard.

- Gracias - volvió a sonreír Penny -. Los dos son divinos.

Sheldon se quedó con el tenedor en la mano y la vio irse por el pasillo. Era la primera vez que una mujer que no fuese familiar suyo le decía algo así.

- Bueno, esto es un progreso interesante - dijo una vez que escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse. - Hacía tiempo que una mujer no se desnudaba en nuestro departamento.

- No es verdad - respondió Leonard - ¿No te acordás de cuando en acción de gracias mi abuela con Alzheimer tuvo ese episodio…?

- Reformulo mi punto. Hacía tiempo que una mujer no se desnudaba en nuestro departamento y no quisiéramos arrancarnos los ojos.

No es que Sheldon disfrutara de ver mujeres desnudas ni mucho menos, pero sabía que verla así a Penny no sería algo perturbador. Entonces preguntó:

- ¿Qué es lo que querés lograr exactamente?

- ¿Disculpame?

- Esa chica no va a tener sexo con vos.

- No intento tener sexo con ella. - rió Leonard

- Qué bueno, así no te desilusionás - Sheldon no quería sonar cruel ni nada, pero la verdad es que Penny estaba fuera del alcance de su amigo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella, hipotéticamente, no querría tener sexo conmigo? Yo soy macho y ella hembra.

- Pero no de la misma especie. - Realmente, Leonard era un buen tipo e inteligente (aunque no tanto como Sheldon) pero era muy bajo, inseguro e intolerante a la lactosa. Penny en cambio era…

- No estoy especulando nada. Sólo intento ser un buen vecino… - se levantó del sofá y se quedó parado contra la pared, mirando hacia el pasillo - De todas formas, no estoy diciendo que si se diera la posibilidad de una relación carnal yo no la aprovecharía…

- ¿Creés que va a haber probabilidades de que eso pase, cuando ella vea tu shampoo de Luke Skywalker?

- Es de Darth Vader. - contestó Leonard algo molesto - Skywalker es el acondicionador…

Entonces tocaron a la puerta. Leonard fue a abrir, y eran sus dos amigos: Howard Wolowitz y Rajesh Koothrappali.

- Hola chicos - saludó Rajesh, con su acento hindú, y entró al departamento

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? - lo siguió su amigo, dejándose caer al sofá.

- Leonard trajo una dama - respondió Sheldon

- ¿Tu abuela volvió a la ciudad? - le preguntó Howard, tomando el control remoto y encendiendo el televisor.

- No - contestó Leonard - Y no es una dama, es sólo nuestra nueva vecina.

- Un momento - el recién llegado apagó la televisión y se puso de pie - ¿Hay una mujer acá adentro? - preguntó acomodándose su flequillo.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, Penny apareció envuelta en una toalla que la cubría nada más del pecho hasta la parte alta de los muslos.

- Hey ¿cómo se hace para abrir la du…?

Apenas la vio, Sheldon bajó la mirada al piso, mientras sus tres amigos la miraban boquiabiertos. Penny entonces notó a Howard y Rajesh.

- Ah, disculpen! Hola, qué tal.

- Enchantè, mademoiselle. - saludó Howard en francés, acercándose a la rubia - Howard Wolowitz. Departamento de física aplicada. Quizás estés familiarizada con algo de mi trabajo, fotos de alta definición de la luna en órbita más grande que Júpiter.

Sheldon rodó los ojos. ¿De verdad pensaba impresionarla con eso? ¿Unas fotos de la luna? Hasta la mediocre pizarra de Leonard era mejor partido.

- Penny - se presentó la chica, sin haber entendido nada - Trabajo en la fábrica de cheescake.

- Vamos que te abro la ducha - le dijo Leonard, antes de que Howard la terminara espantando.

Sheldon levantó la vista y vio a Penny yéndose con Leonard hacia el baño.

- Es muy bonita - comentó Rajesh una vez que la chica ya se había ido.

- ¿Bonita? ¡Está que arde! - contestó Howard. Sheldon se encogió de hombros. - ¿Leonard está anticipando tener sexo con ella?

- Bueno… dijo que en el hipotético caso de que se le diera la oportunidad del coito con ella, no se opondría - Sheldon bufó con sorna - pero sabemos que eso es imposible hasta en un universo paralelo, así que le aconsejé que no se hiciera ilusiones. Y lo mismo te lo recomiendo a vos.

- Por favor, ¿viste como me sonrió cuando la saludé en francés? Habrá quedado encantada conmigo.

- De seguro, el francés es un idioma muy sexy amigo - opinó Rajesh - Y con tu flequillo beatle y ropa retro… muy _chic._

Sheldon rodó los ojos.

- Es costumbre social sonreír cuando una persona se presenta a otra… algo bastante estúpido en mi opinión - respondió - el punto es que esa mujer es inalcanzable, olvídense de ella.

- Aha… Según vos ¿está fuera de mi alcance, y del de Leonard? ¿Y para quién se supone que es posible? ¿Para Raj, que ni siquiera le puede hablar? Sin ofender - le dijo a su amigo, que se había quejado. Volvió a mirar a Sheldon - ¿O para vos?

Sheldon se quedó un poco sorprendido ante la pregunta, ya que ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

- Bueno, tengo mejores cosas en las que ocuparme, pero ella tendría suerte de tener a un tipo como yo.

Howard y Rajesh se miraron y rieron. Entonces, Leonard regresó.

- Te tardaste, viejo. ¿No podías abrir la ducha? - dijo Raj y le guiñó el ojo, cómplice.

- Penny me pidió que le hiciera un favor…

- ¿Qué favor? - saltó Howard - No un favor sexual, ¿no?

- ¿Es eso en lo único que pensás? - le espetó Leonard - No. Me pidió que fuera a la casa de su ex novio a pedirle que le devuelva su televisor. - Raj y Howard contuvieron una risa - Y necesito que alguien me acompañe.

- No puedo amigo, tengo pilates ahora - contestó Raj

- Y yo tengo que ir a buscar a mi madre a su clase de aeróbicos en el agua - agregó Howard, algo perturbado - Es más, debería irme ahora.

- Yo también

- Muchas gracias, chicos. - dijo con sarcasmo Leonard, mientras sus dos amigos abrían la puerta del departamento.

- Suerte con el ex de Penny - se despidió Howard antes de cerrar la puerta.

Leonard entonces se volteó al único de sus amigos que quedaba.

- Sheldon…

- Yo tampoco, Leonard. - le respondió este de antemano.

- ¿Por qué? No tenés nada que hacer hoy.

- No es porque no pueda, es porque no quiero.

- Vamos Sheldon, no puedo cargar el televisor yo solo.

- ¿Por qué no va Penny con vos? - se quejó

- Porque no quiere tener una escena con su ex novio…

- Ah, entonces nosotros tenemos que tener la escena por ella?

- No va a haber ninguna escena, Sheldon. Somos dos y él es uno.

- Leonard, entre los dos ni siquiera podemos cargar un televisor.

- Sólo lo cargamos desde su puerta hasta el auto, entre dos es más fácil…

- A ver, déjame analizar la cadena de eventos que se acabaron de dar… - Sheldon se puso de pie y caminó en círculos por la sala - Evento A: una mujer hermosa está desnuda en nuestra ducha…

- Un minuto ¿acabás de decir que una mujer es hermosa u oí mal?

Sheldon puso los ojos en blanco, aunque a decir verdad él también se sorprendió con su propia afirmación. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir hablando.

- Evento B: me pedís que te acompañe a recuperar un televisor a la casa del respectivo ex novio de la mujer en cuestión. Pregunta: ¿cuál es el vínculo racional entre estos dos eventos?

Leonard suspiró

- Ya te lo dije, me pidió si le podía hacer un favor y bueno… dije que sí de antemano.

Sheldon imaginó la escena: Penny desnuda detrás de la cortina de la ducha, preguntándole a Leonard si le podía hacer un favor… y entonces se le vino a la mente la pregunta de Wolowitz "No un favor sexual, no?"

- Conclusión: - dijo finalmente, apoyándose contra la pared - estabas pensando con tu pene.

Leonard volvió a suspirar.

- Eso es biológicamente imposible. ¿Además qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Decirle que lo fuera a buscar ella? Mirá, no lo hagas por mí, hacelo por Penny. Está sola en esta ciudad y no tiene nadie más a quién recurrir. Necesita nuestra ayuda.

Esta vez fue Sheldon el que suspiró.

- Vámonos ahora, antes de que empiece el nuevo capítulo de Doctor Who.

Al llegar al edificio, Leonard tocó en el portero eléctrico el timbre del departamento del ex de Penny.

- ¿Hola? - respondió una gruesa voz de varón.

- Hola, somos amigos de Penny, vinimos a buscar su televisor.

- ¡Váyanse! - respondió el tipo antes de cortar.

- Bueno, al menos lo intentamos - dijo Sheldon dándose la media vuelta, pero Leonard lo agarró.

- No nos vamos hasta que recuperemos el televisor de Penny.

- Leonard, el televisor está en el departamento de su ex, dentro de este edificio. Nos acaban de negar el acceso al edificio. No hay nada más que hacer.

- ¡Ey! No nos vamos a rendir. Si me hubiese rendido, no habría podido identificar las huellas de la teoría de la cadena posterior al Big Bang.

- Mis disculpas. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Leonard fue hacia la puerta del edificio, la examinó unos segundos, y luego intentó abrirla a la fuerza… sin éxito.

- Es un privilegio ver tu mente en acción. - soltó sarcásticamente Sheldon.

- Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de entrar a este estúpido edificio, entre los dos juntos tenemos un coeficiente intelectual de 360!

Entonces, aparecieron unas "niñas exploradoras" con lo que deberían ser cajas de galletas. Tocaron todos los timbres, y alguno de los que atendieron abrió la puerta mediante el portero eléctrico.

- ¿Cuál crees que es el coeficiente de ellas dos?

- ¡Sostené la puerta! - le ordenó Leonard, ya que las chicas ya habían entrado y la puerta estaba por cerrarse. Una vez que lograron entrar, subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso del ex de Penny, y tocaron el timbre de su departamento.

Al abrirse, apareció un tipo alto, incluso más alto que Sheldon (que de por sí ya era bastante alto) y además muy musculoso.

- ¿Sí?

- Somos los amigos de Penny - dijo Leonard

- Los del portero eléctrico - agregó Sheldon

El tipo los miró con sorpresa y desconfianza.

- ¿Cómo diablos hicieron para entrar al edificio?

- Somos científicos. - respondió el más bajito de los tres, con orgullo.

- Tenemos un coeficiente combinado de 360.

- Como sea, ya les dije que se fueran - contestó el tipo y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Leonard la sostuvo, y Sheldon lo ayudó.

- No nos vamos de acá hasta que no nos devuelvas el televisor de Penny.

El tipo los metió a los dos dentro de su departamento y cerró la puerta, arrinconándolos.

- Denme sus pantalones.

- ¿Qué?

- Me escucharon, denme sus pantalones. Ya me hartaron.

- ¿Para qué? - repuso Sheldon - No te van a entrar…

El tipo los agarró a los dos al mismo tiempo del cuello de sus camisetas, levantándolos del suelo.

- ¿Prefieren que les dé una paliza?

- No, te lo agradezco.

- Entonces sáquense los pantalones y dénmelos. - los amenazó antes de dejarlos caer al suelo.

Leonard y Sheldon, en total humillación y sin nada más que poder hacer, se sacaron los pantalones y se los dieron al ex de Penny, que simplemente los arrojó al piso.

- Ahora váyanse de acá, y no vuelvan a menos que quieran que les desfigure la cara.

Los dos científicos abrieron la puerta del departamento y se fueron, sin decir nada más hasta salir del edificio.

- Leonard, mi madre me había regalado esos pantalones…

- Perdón.

Al menos habían ido en auto, y no había mucha gente en la calle. Subieron rápido y se pusieron en marcha.

- Sheldon, lo lamento. - se disculpó Leonard mientras conducía- Tenías razón sobre mis motivos, esperaba empezar una relación con Penny que pudiese terminar en sexo.

- Bueno… a mí sí que me dejaste en ropa interior.

Leonard soltó una risa amarga.

- Pero ya aprendí mi lección. Ella está fuera de mi alcance. - aceptó finalmente, mientras se detenía en un semáforo. - Me concentraré en mi trabajo, algún día ganaré el premio Nobel, y después moriré solo.

La luz cambió a verde, y Leonard apretó el acelerador.

- No digas eso, no vas a morir solo - repuso Sheldon

- Gracias, Sheldon. Sos un buen amigo.

Dobló en una esquina.

- Y definitivamente no vas a ganar el premio Nobel.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, Leonard puso las llaves en la cerradura, y Sheldon se volteó y miró al 4°B, preguntándose si Penny ya estaba ahí o si los estaba esperando. Deseó que no, ya que no quería que lo viera en ese estado tan vergonzoso.

Entraron. Para mala suerte de Sheldon, Penny estaba dentro, viendo la televisión. Se ve que escuchó que habían entrado, porque la apagó y se dio vuelta. Cuando los vio, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, y se puso de pie.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué pasó?

Los miró de pies a cabeza, sin poder creerlo. Leonard tenía unos boxers bastante largos y anchos y parecía casi como si estuviera en pantalones cortos, pero la ropa interior de Sheldon era más corta y más ajustada. Estaba parado incómodamente, tratando de taparse ahí adelante, sin mucho éxito.

- Bueno, tu ex novio te manda saludos, y supongo que el resto se explica solo - contestó Leonard.

- ¡Ay, mil disculpas! Realmente pensé que con ustedes no sería tan maleducado - entonces Sheldon vio como Penny fue hacia Leonard y lo abrazó, su amigo totalmente tomado por sorpresa - Muchas gracias igual por ir e intentar…

Soltó a Leonard y entonces, abrazó a Sheldon. Él se quedó rígido, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los ojos de par en par. Era la primera vez que tenía algún tipo de contacto físico con esta chica, y estaba semidesnudo. Sintió la piel de sus brazos, suave y cálida, contra la fría de los suyos, y su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sheldon intentó alejar su pelvis de la de ella y no se relajó hasta que lo soltó finalmente.

- Son increíbles.

Fue hacia la puerta y los miró otra vez.

- Por qué no se visten y vamos a cenar, yo invito.

- ¿En serio? Genial - aceptó Leonard.

- Gracias - dijo Sheldon, todavía colorado.

Penny salió y ambos la veían entrar a su departamento. Leonard se asomó al pasillo.

- ¿No vas a olvidarte de ella, cierto? - le preguntó retóricamente Sheldon, cuyos ojos seguían fijos en la puerta del 4°B tras la cual había desaparecido la rubia que acababa de abrazarlo.

- Nuestros bebés van a ser bonitos e inteligentes - respondió su amigo.

- E imaginarios.

_Realmente, esa chica estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. _


	2. El nuevo paradigma organizativo

¡Hola! Gracias a las personas que me dejaron su review en el primer capítulo y pidieron que lo siguiera. También gracias por los favoritos y los follows ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 2

El nuevo paradigma organizativo

Al día siguiente, Sheldon y Leonard estaban en su departamento a punto de comer junto a sus dos amigos, Howard y Raj. El doctor Cooper estaba sentado en su extremo del sofá, con Wolowitz al lado, mientras los otros dos traían la comida a la mesa.

- Howard, Pad Thai sin maní para vos - Leonard le extendió una bandeja de comida

- ¿Pero tiene aceite de maní? - preguntó su amigo, que era alérgico.

- Eh… no estoy seguro. Todos vigilen a Howard por si empieza a hincharse.

- ¿Hay palillos?

- No necesitamos palillos, es comida tailandesa. - respondió Sheldon.

- Aquí vamos - suspiró Leonard, anticipando la explicación que daría su compañero de departamento de que en Tailandia se usa el tenedor desde mediados del siglo XIX.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta y Leonard fue a abrir, pero salió al pasillo y dejó la puerta casi cerrada, por lo que Sheldon no pudo ver quién era. Intentó identificar la voz de afuera, pero Howard no paraba de decir que se estaba hinchando y no lo dejaba escuchar.

- No te estás hinchando, Howard. - intentó callarlo

- ¡Mirá mis dedos, parecen salchichas!

Leonard al parecer los escuchó porque cerró la puerta. Sheldon rodó los ojos mientras Wolowitz tomaba un vaso de agua, dejando la comida de lado. Aprovechó ese momento de silencio para concentrarse en las voces de afuera. Entonces detectó una voz femenina, tal lo que sospechaba. Penny.

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, seguido por sus dos amigos. La abrió, interrumpiendo la charla entre la nueva vecina y Leonard y salieron los tres al pasillo. Efectivamente, Penny estaba ahí. Parecía que volvía de su trabajo: tenía puesta una blusa blanca que tenía varios botones desabrochados, encima un suéter escotado y sin mangas color mostaza, una pollera azul hasta las rodillas, zapatos chatos y el pelo rubio recogido. Leonard fulminó a sus amigos con la mirada, molesto de que los hayan interrumpido. La chica los miró y Sheldon le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oh, hola - saludó ella.

Howard entonces dijo unas palabras en ruso y todos lo miraron raro.

- ¿Perdón? - dijo Penny. Sheldon la miró y bajó la vista.

- ¿Nunca te dijeron lo hermosa que sos en ruso? - preguntó Wolowitz. Sheldon dirigió la vista hacia él, boquiabierto, sin poder creer que el ingeniero siguiera insistiendo en conquistar a su nueva vecina.

- No, nunca. - respondió ella, claramente incómoda.

- Acostumbrate. - finalizó.

- Mhm, no creo que pueda. - Howard sonreía y Sheldon miraba al piso, mientras sus otros dos amigos miraban a Penny y a Wolowitz. - Hola, Sheldon - escuchó a la chica entonces saludarlo.

- Hola - saludó algo incómodo, pero sonriendo.

- Hola, Raj - le dijo entonces al hindú, que no había abierto la boca. Él sólo la miró - ¿Sin poder hablarme todavía?

- No es nada personal - contestó por él Sheldon - Es una patología. No puede hablar con las mujeres.

- No puede hablarle a mujeres atractivas - lo corrigió Howard y miró a Penny. - O en tu caso, diosas con aroma a cheescake.

Penny se quedó callada esta vez, perturbada. Sheldon le echó una mirada de reprobación a Wolowitz, que estaba mordiéndose los labios demasiado concentrado en mirar a la chica.

- ¿Me decías lo del nuevo televisor…? - cambió rápido de tema Leonard, ignorando a Howard.

- Si lo traen cuando no estoy, ¿podrías firmar por mí y decirles que lo lleven a mi departamento?

- Seguro, no hay problema.

- Genial - dijo Penny dándole una llave extra - Te lo agradezco. - le sonrió y luego a los demás. Sheldon le devolvió la sonrisa, y la miraba mientras ella volvía a su departamento.

- Penny, esperá - la detuvo Leonard

- ¿Sí?

- Uhm… si no tenés otros planes ¿querés venir? - señaló su departamento - Estábamos comiendo comida tailandesa y a punto de ver un maratón de Superman.

Sheldon sorprendentemente no se opuso.

- ¿Maratón? - respondió Penny sorprendida - ¿Cuántas películas de Superman hay?

- Es un chiste ¿no? - intervino Sheldon que traía puesta una camiseta con el logo de Superman.

- Sólo vi la que Lois Lane se cae de un helicóptero y Superman vuela y la ataja. ¿Cuál es esa?

- La uno - respondieron los cuatro amigos al unísono.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que esa escena está plagada de inexactitudes científicas? - le preguntó Sheldon.

- Sí, los hombres no vuelan - sonrió Penny.

- Supongamos que pudieran - Sheldon salió de al lado de sus amigos y se acercó un poco a su vecina - Lois Lane cae con un índice de aceleración de 10 metros por segundo. Superman vuela hacia ella para salvarla, extendiendo sus brazos de acero. La señorita Lane, que está cayendo a aproximadamente 200 km por hora, choca con ellos… y es cortada en tres.

- A menos que Superman se ajuste a su velocidad y desacelere - intervino Leonard.

- ¿En qué espacio? - Sheldon se volteó hacia Leonard, mirándolo como si hubiese dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo - Ella está a 60 cm del suelo. Francamente, si de verdad la amara, la dejaría estrellarse contra el pavimento. Sería una muerte más piadosa.

Así empezó una discusión, a la que se unió también Howard, mientras Rajesh escuchaba.

- Tengo miles de comics de Superman dentro. - le dijo Leonard a su compañero - Te reto a que encuentres una referencia a las "células cutáneas kriptonianas"

- Desafío aceptado - exclamó Sheldon dirigiéndose a su puerta. Cuando la intentó abrir se dio cuenta de que la llave había quedado dentro. Se volvió hacia sus amigos - Nos quedamos afuera.

- Y la chica bonita se fue - habló Raj finalmente.

Sheldon entonces se dio cuenta, Penny ya no estaba.

* * *

Horas después, Sheldon y Leonard estaban subiendo una caja gigante hacia el departamento de Penny. Mientras hacían fuerza para subirla por las escaleras, Sheldon pensaba cómo había ido a parar a esa situación. A Leonard no le había costado convencerlo para que lo ayudara. O mejor dicho, para que ayudara a Penny.

- ¿Entendés que nuestro esfuerzo no va a aumentar las posibilidades de que tengas coito con esta mujer? - le dijo a Leonard mientras arrastraban la caja, un piso más.

- Hay hombres que hacen cosas por las mujeres, sin esperar sexo a cambio.

- Sí, los hombres que acaban de tener sexo.

Leonard suspiró.

- Sólo lo hago para ser un buen vecino… de cualquier forma, esto no puede disminuir las posibilidades.

Cuando finalmente entraron al departamento, Sheldon no pudo creer el desorden que había.

- ¡Por el fantasma de César, mirá este lugar!

- Parece ser que Penny es un poco desordenada…

- ¿Un poco desordenada? Leonard, esto es caos.

Sheldon entonces empezó a acomodar algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué hacés? Dejá eso. Vámonos, Sheldon.

- ¡Hola chicos!

Sheldon levantó la vista y vio a Penny en la puerta. Dejó un suéter suyo que había agarrado para guardarlo y siguió a Leonard que se había acercado a la rubia.

- Hola Penny, acabamos de traer el televisor - se apresuró a decir el de anteojos.

- ¡Genial! ¿Les costó mucho subirlo?

- No - mintió Leonard y Sheldon notó que lo hacía para no afectar su masculinidad.

- No - negó el también.

- Bueno, gracias de nuevo - dijo ella, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y los arrojaba al piso. Sheldon suspiró y se detuvo.

- Penny - la llamó y la chica lo miró - Sólo quería decirte que no tenés por qué vivir así… Estoy acá para vos.

Pero entonces Leonard lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana y Sheldon no podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en el departamento de Penny, en todo ese desorden, o mejor dicho ese caos, que estaba tan sólo cruzando el pasillo. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, metiendo los pies en sus pantuflas y poniéndose una bata a cuadros sobre su pijama.

Salió de su cuarto y cruzó el departamento en puntas de pie para no despertar a Leonard. Metió la mano en el bowl donde guardaban las llaves y tomó la llave extra que Penny les había dado. Salió al pasillo, dejando su puerta abierta para no hacer ruido al cerrarla. Lo mismo hizo cuando abrió la del 4to B.

Dio un respingo al encontrarse con ese desastre otra vez. Empezó a ordenar el living room, cuando entonces notó que la puerta del cuarto de Penny estaba abierta. Durante unos segundos pensó en ir a ver, pero ignoró sus pensamientos y siguió ordenando.

Minutos después, estaba más cerca del pasillo y pudo divisar a la chica acostada en la cama. Finalmente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, fue hacia el dormitorio.

Cuando la vio tuvo que contener una risita, y en vez sonrió con sorna, moviendo la cabeza en negación. Penny era caos hasta cuando dormía. Desparramada en la cama, con el pelo rubio alborotado y la boca abierta, emitiendo pequeños ronquidos. Había un oso de peluche tirado en el piso, junto a su cama y a Sheldon le sorprendió que una veinteañera siguiera durmiendo con un osito. Se agachó para recogerlo, y lo colocó al lado de la chica. Penny tenía puesto un piyama tipo camisón, como un vestido fino sin mangas, color rosa, algo escotado y corto. Además, estaba destapada y con una pierna flexionada, por lo que se le había subido hasta casi la entrepierna. Sheldon se sonrojó un poco y sacudió la cabeza, pensando lo perturbante que sería para ella despertarse y encontrarse con su vecino mirándola. Tomó las sábanas y con cuidado la tapó hasta la altura del pecho. La miró por una última vez y salió del cuarto, dispuesto a seguir ordenando.

Cinco minutos después, Leonard entró al departamento.

- ¡Sheldon!

- Shh… Penny duerme.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡No podés entrar en el departamento de una mujer en el medio de la noche y ponerte a limpiar!

- No tenía opción, Leonard - explicó mientras seguía ordenando - No podía dormir pensando que fuera de mi cuarto estaba nuestra sala, y afuera estaba el pasillo, y adyacente al pasillo estaba… esto.

Su amigo entonces empezó a insistirle para que dejara las cosas como estaban y volvieran a su casa, pero Sheldon se negó e intentó convencerlo para que lo ayudara.

- No pienso formar parte de esta locura, Sheldon.

- Bien, como quieras.

Leonard se fue y Sheldon siguió ordenando. Un poco más de una hora después, la sala de Penny estaba en perfecto estado y el físico volvió a su departamento. Leonard había vuelto a dormir. Sheldon entró a su cuarto, se sacó la bata y las pantuflas y se acostó en la cama, tapándose hasta los hombros. Había perdido horas de sueño, pero al menos ya podría dormir tranquilo. Pensó en el buen trabajo que hizo ordenando el living room de Penny y sonriendo cerró los ojos. De seguro la chica se lo agradecería al despertar.

* * *

- Buenos días - saludó Sheldon alegremente a su compañero a la mañana siguiente. Este no le contestó. - Tengo que decir que dormí muy bien esta noche. No mucho tiempo, pero profundamente.

- No me sorprende - contestó Leonard con malhumor y ojeras en los ojos - Una popular cura para el insomnio es irrumpir en el departamento de una vecina en el medio de la noche y ponerse a limpiar.

- ¿Sarcasmo?

- No, no. Creo que la próxima vez podés ir a ordenarle la ropa interior. - agregó en un tono más sarcástico todavía.

- ¿No te parece que eso cruza un poco la línea? - preguntó Sheldon mientras se servía el desayuno.

- ¡Sí! Por amor de Dios, Sheldon ¿tengo que levantar un cartel que diga "sarcasmo" cada vez que abro la boca?

- ¿Tenés un cartel que dice sarcasmo?

Leonard suspiró.

- No, Sheldon…

- ¡NERD HIJO DE PUTA! - se escuchó un gritó de mujer que venía desde afuera.

- Penny se despertó - anunció Leonard y se volteó hacia Sheldon - ¿Cómo habrá sabido que fuiste vos?

- Ehm… pude haberle dejado una nota firmada y con un esquema de organización para su comida según el nivel nutricional…

-Yo me largo de acá - dijo rápidamente Leonard llevando el desayuno a su cuarto y dejando a Sheldon solo.

- ¡Sheldon! - gritó la chica, entrando en el departamento, con una bata puesta y la hoja con el esquema firmada por Sheldon en la mano, haciéndola un bollo y arrojándosela al pecho - ¡¿Entraste en mi casa en el medio de la noche para limpiar?!

- Técnicamente para ordenar. No es que seas sucia.

- Devolveme mi llave. - le ordenó y Sheldon obedeció - ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo perturbador que es esto?!

- Sí, lo pensé mientras te veía dormir… - se le escapó y después supo que no tendría que haberlo dicho.

Penny se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con los ojos de par en par, horrorizada. Sheldon miró al piso.

- ¡¿Me mirabas mientras dormía?!

- Y roncabas. Probablemente sea una infección nasal. Tal vez deberías ver a un otorrinolaringólogo…

La chica lo miraba, incrédula. Entonces se le acercó amenazante.

- ¿Y qué médico saca zapatos del culo?

- Depende de la profundidad… - contestó Sheldon confundido, sin entender el mensaje - o un proctólogo o un cirujano.

Penny soltó un grito de exasperación y se dio la vuelta para volver a su departamento.

- ¡Penny! Un segundo - la llamó y ella se detuvo y lo miró. Sheldon se acercó - Sólo para dejar las cosas claras ¿te molestó simplemente mi presencia en tu departamento mientras dormías, o te molestó también la imposición de un nuevo paradigma organizativo?

Su vecina lo miró boquiabierta, rodó los ojos y se fue.

- Bueno, eso fue poco receptivo.

- Vas a ir ahora mismo a su puerta y te vas a disculpar. - le dijo Leonard, que había vuelto a la sala una vez que escuchó que Penny se había ido.

Sheldon rió.

- ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

- ¡No! ¡Andá y disculpate, Sheldon!

Sheldon no era el tipo de persona que pedía disculpas. No tenía empatía, era incapaz de ponerse en el lugar del otro y ver los errores que cometía. Y si los veía, su orgullo no le permitiría reconocerlos en voz alta, menos que menos pedir perdón. Pero no quería que su nueva vecina lo odiara, así que decidió ceder.

Se tragó el orgullo y fue hacia la puerta del 4°B.

Golpeó una vez

- Penny

Golpeó por segunda vez

- Penny

Golpeó una tercera vez

- Penny.

La puerta se abrió violentamente

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Quería pedirte disculpas por los eventos de anoche. Sé que no debía haberlo hecho, pero no podía dormir de sólo pensar en el caos que había tras esta puerta…

Penny lo fulminó con la mirada y estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Sheldon la sostuvo.

- Si no vas a decir nada amable, mejor andate Sheldon.

- Disculpame. Pero tenés que admitir Penny, este lugar se ve mucho mejor ahora. - agregó echando un vistazo al departamento. Penny rodó los ojos. - Sólo quise ayudar. Perdón.

Penny suspiró.

- Está bien, Sheldon. - lo disculpó apoyando una mano en su mejilla - Disculpas aceptadas. - Sheldon sonrió y Penny bajó la mano. - Pero al menos ayudame a conectar el televisor nuevo.

- No hay problema - aceptó el físico, entrando al departamento.

Sacaron con cuidado el televisor de la caja, y Penny ya estaba abriendo las bolsas que traían los cables dentro, mientras Sheldon leía el manual.

- Esperá, Penny, primero hay que leer las instrucciones.

- No es necesario, esto es bastante fácil - contestó la chica mientras enchufaba algunos cables.

Sheldon la ignoró y siguió leyendo el manual, como hacía siempre que compraba algún nuevo artefacto.

- Sheldon, creo que ya está, solo necesito que me ayudes a levantarlo y colocarlo… - dijo Penny pero su vecino seguía sin escucharla. La rubia decidió llamar su atención de otra forma - Qué calor hace, me voy a sacar toda la ropa, si no te molesta.

Sheldon se quedó duro unos segundos, pero ignoró el comentario. Penny suspiró. Fue hacia él y le sacó el manual de las manos.

- ¡¿Vas a ayudarme a colocarlo o qué?! - le preguntó una vez que había captado su atención.

- Está bien, está bien. No hay necesidad de gritar. - se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y fue hacia el televisor.

Penny lo siguió, y mientras echó un vistazo a su departamento.

Sheldon tenía razón, se veía mucho mejor.

No que ella se lo fuera a admitir.


	3. El experimento con huevos y tomates

¡Tercer capítulo! No es muy largo ni muy novedoso, está más bien como uno de los capítulos de la primer temporada, pero estoy intentando profundizar poco a poco la relación entre Sheldon y Penny. No quiero precipitar nada, prefiero tomarme mi tiempo. Ya se van a poner más interesantes las cosas.

Espero que lo disfruten, y si es así, me dejen su humilde Review :) Gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 3

El experimento con huevos y tomates

Era el primer día libre de Sheldon en años. Prefería llamarlo de esa manera "día libre" y no decir que estaba desempleado. Después de todo, él era un físico, no necesitaba de la Universidad ni del mediocre de su jefe, quien por cierto no podía tomarse bien una simple crítica. Pero a Sheldon no le importaba que lo hubiese echado, quizás hasta fue para mejor. Ahora podría dedicarse a nuevos experimentos físicos, como el que estaba haciendo para el desayuno.

- Usar huevos frescos - anotó en una libreta tras probar un bocado de su experimento con huevos, el cual no sabía nada bien.

Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta. Sheldon la abrió y se encontró con su vecina.

- Hola - lo saludó Penny con su usual sonrisa - Estoy por ir al mercado ¿necesitan algo?

- Esto debe ser lo que la gente no familiarizada con la ley de los grandes números llamaría "coincidencia" - dijo Sheldon más para sí mismo, contento.

- ¿Perdón?

- Necesito huevos. Cuatro docenas.

- ¿Cuatro docenas? - repitió Penny sorprendida

- Sí, distribuidas uniformemente entre blancos, marrones, grandes, extra grandes y jumbo.

- Ok… ¿Me lo repetís?

- Olvidate, no lo vas a hacer bien - respondió Sheldon mientras agarraba sus llaves - Será mejor que vaya con vos.

- _Iupi…_ - festejó con sarcasmo Penny, aunque el físico no la oyó.

* * *

Iban hacia el mercado en el auto rojo de Penny, ella manejando y Sheldon sentado en el asiento de copiloto.

- ¿No fuiste a trabajar hoy? - le preguntó la chica, con la vista enfocada hacia el frente.

Sheldon se tomó unos segundos en responder, sin mirarla.

- Me estoy tomando un año sabático. No voy a reverenciar a mentes mediocres.

- ¿Te dieron una patada en el culo, eh? - Penny sonriendo, infirió que lo habían echado del trabajo.

- A los físicos teóricos no nos dan patadas en el culo - le informó Sheldon, en tono superior - …pero sí.

- Bueno, quizás sea para mejor - intentó animarlo su vecina - Yo siempre digo que cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre.

Sheldon la miró confundido.

- No es así - negó, incapaz de entender una metáfora - A menos que ambas puertas estén conectadas o haya censores de movimiento involucrados.

Penny lo observó durante unos segundos

- Olvidate.

No pasaron ni dos minutos de silencio cuando Sheldon comenzó a inquietarse.

- Desacelerá… ¡Desacelerá!

- ¡Estamos bien! - rió Penny, mirándolo como si estuviese loco.

- No hay suficiente espacio entre este auto y el de adelante.

- Sí que hay

- No. Dejame hacer las matemáticas por vos. - contestó y Penny rodó los ojos - Este auto pesa, digamos, 1800 kg. Sumale 70 kg míos, 60 tuyos…

-¿Sesenta? - lo interrumpió Penny, a la defensiva y algo sonrojada.

- Perdoname ¿Te ofendí? - dijo sinceramente Sheldon, mirándola - ¿Tu masa corporal está vinculada de alguna forma a tu autoestima?

No podía ser eso, pensaba mientras miraba su pelo rubio, sus facciones delicadas y sus mejillas coloradas. ¿Qué tenía esta chica para acomplejarse?

- Bueno… sí - respondió con la vista al frente y el color de la vergüenza expandiéndose por su cara.

- …Interesante. - concluyó Sheldon antes de sacarle la vista de encima. - Como sea, eso nos da un peso total de, digamos, 1930 kg…

- Digamos 1920 - volvió a interrumpir la chica.

- Está bien - le concedió, harto - Estamos viajando a ¡Dios mío! 72 kilómetros por hora. Asumiendo que tus frenos andan bien, aún así, para el momento en el que tengamos que detenernos, ocuparemos el espacio que ocupa el auto de enfrente… una imposibilidad física que la naturaleza resolverá rápidamente con la muerte, mutilación y ¡ay mirá, pusieron un minigolf! - exclamó en el medio de su explicación al mirar por la ventanilla.

Penny se quedó atónita ante el extraño y único ser que iba a su lado.

* * *

- Esto es genial - exclamó Sheldon mientras arrastraba el carrito del mercado - Yo, en el mundo real de la gente ordinaria, viviendo sus ordinarias e incoloras vidas…

- Gracias - le contestó sarcásticamente Penny, mientras agarraba unas naranjas.

- No, gracias a vos - sonrió Sheldon y luego se volteó hacia una mujer que pasaba por al lado - y gracias a vos, persona ordinaria. - la mujer lo ignoró y él volvió a mirar a Penny, que estaba eligiendo tomates - ¿Querés oír algo interesante sobre los tomates?

- La verdad que no - respondió la rubia, acercándose al carrito para dejar los tomates que había elegido. - ¿No dijiste que necesitabas huevos?

- Sí, pero cualquiera que sepa algo sobre las dinámicas del crecimiento bacterial, sabe que se debe agarrarlos refrigerados a la salida del mercado.

- Ah bueno, entonces podés agarrarlos e irte - le ofreció Penny, sacándole el carrito de las manos y alejándose.

- No, la estoy pasando bien - sonrió Sheldon, siguiéndola. La chica agarró unos tomates más - Ah, lo que te iba a decir de los tomates, y estoy seguro que lo vas a disfrutar, es que están colocados con las verduras pero técnicamente son frutas.

- Interesante. - dijo Penny más como para sí misma

- ¿Viste? - sonrió otra vez Sheldon

- No, me refiero a lo que te parece disfrutable.

Sheldon se quedó callado, la sonrisa borrándose de sus labios, habiendo captado el mensaje que su vecina le transmitió. No quería que pensara que él era aburrido. Sólo trataba ser interesante, sacar algún tema de conversación, mostrarle que era un tipo inteligente. Quería agradarle, pero no sabía cómo.

* * *

Estaban subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, cada uno cargando dos bolsas del mercado. Sheldon solamente había comprado los huevos, pero ayudó a Penny llevando una de sus tres bolsas.

- Estuvo divertido - rompió el silencio el físico al llegar al cuarto piso - Mañana podríamos ir a algún mercado al por mayor.

- No sé, Sheldon, me va a llevar tiempo recuperarme de toda la diversión que tuve hoy… - respondió con sarcasmo Penny, mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo y caminaba hacia la puerta del 4to B. Sheldon la siguió.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó parado detrás suyo - Hay muchas ventajas de comprar al por mayor. Por ejemplo, podrías comprar tus tampones de una sola vez.

Penny se volteó, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

- ¿Qué?

- Pensalo de este modo: es un producto que no tiene vencimiento y vas a necesitarlo por lo menos 30 años más.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que compre tampones para los próximos 30 años?

- Treinta, treinta y cinco… ¿Cuándo entró tu madre en la menopausia?

- Sheldon, no voy a hablar de esto con vos. - finalizó sacándole su bolsa de las manos y abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Ay, Penny, es un proceso humano natural! Además podrías hacer ahorros significativos. - al escuchar lo de los ahorros, la rubia se volteó y se dispuso a oírlo - Si asumimos 15 tampones por ciclo y un ciclo de 28 días… ¿Sos regular?

Penny lo miró unos segundos boquiabierta y sin decir nada más, le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándolo quieto y callado ante la sorpresa, pero eso sólo duró unos segundos.

- Está bien, nada de mercados al por mayor ¿Pero vamos a ir al minigolf, no? - preguntó el físico en voz alta para que Penny lo oyera.

Silencio.

Sheldon se quedó parado mirando el cartel de "4°B", sosteniendo su bolsa de huevos con una mano, esperando que se abriera la puerta o se oyera alguna respuesta.

Nada.

Sintiendo el rechazo de su vecina, sacó las llaves del bolsillo, y giró para dirigirse a su departamento.


	4. Un nuevo círculo social en Halloween

Hola, sé que hace mil años que no actualizaba (4 meses y 6 días para ser más exactos) y la verdad es que: no tenía ganas. Pero ayer decidí que no quería dejar esto en la nada, así que a las 12 de la noche me puse a escribir el nuevo capítulo y hasta las 6 am no paré jaja. Espero que les guste. Please review :) Gracias.

La fiesta de Halloween

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard y Raj estaban volviendo de una partida de paintball, con los trajes todavía puestos, manchados de pintura y la cabeza gacha. "Humillación" era poco para describir el ser derrotados por un grupo de preadolescentes que apenas habían tenido su Bar Mitzvah.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, una voz femenina cortó su discusión.

- ¡Hola, chicos! – saludó alegremente Penny, vestida con su uniforme de The Cheescake Factory. Los cuatro amigos se voltearon y la saludaron: Leonard con un emocionado "hola Penny", Sheldon con un simple "hola", Raj con un movimiento nervioso de la mano y Howard con un "buen día- , señorita" que pretendía ser seductor - ¿Qué tal el paintball? ¿Se divirtieron?

- Seguro, si considerás divertido ser atacado por tu propio compañero – respondió Sheldon, haciendo alusión a la gran mancha de pintura que tenía en la espalda y fulminando con la mirada a Wolowitz, quien rodó los ojos pero no contestó.

- Okay… Oigan hago una fiesta este sábado, si quieren pueden venir.

- ¿Una fiesta? – preguntó Leonard, como si no supiera lo que significaba esa palabra

- Sip

- ¿Una fiesta de chicos y chicas? – dijo esta vez Howard, con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa excitada.

- Sí… -respondió Penny mirándolo raro – Van a venir unos amigos y va a haber alcohol, música para bailar…

- ¿Bailar? Nosotros no bailamos – dijo Sheldon y luego miró a Leonard, quien también se veía nervioso

- Sheldon tiene razón, Penny… pero gracias por invitarnos.

- ¡Pero es Halloween! – exclamó la rubia

- ¿Una fiesta de Halloween? ¿Con disfraces?

- Sí

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre ellos, ansiosos con la idea de disfrazarse de alguno de sus personajes favoritos. Luego se voltearon hacia la rubia.

- ¿Tiene un tema la fiesta? – inquirió Leonard

- Eh, sí… Halloween – respondió Penny como si fuera la pregunta más tonta de la vida.

- ¿Pero con disfraces al azar o un género específico? – preguntó Sheldon

- Como siempre, no te entiendo

- Quiero decir si puede ser de ciencia ficción, fantasía…

- Claro.

- …libros, cine, televisión, animé, manga, comics, dioses griegos, romanos, nórdic…

- ¡Lo que quieras! – lo interrumpió su vecina, con una sonrisa forzada – Cualquier disfraz que quieras – mientras decía esto se acercaba a Sheldon para palmearle con falsa dulzura una mejilla. Él se quedó rígido ante el contacto, mientras Penny se dirigía hacia las escaleras para salir hacia el trabajo – Adiós.

* * *

Era sábado a la tarde. Los cuatro amigos estaban en el departamento de Leonard y Sheldon, preparándose para la fiesta. En un principio, como no habían tenido la reunión de disfraces que Sheldon quería y nadie sabía que disfraz llevarían los demás, estaban todos disfrazados de Flash. Luego quedaron de acuerdo en que nadie sería Flash y cada uno buscaría un nuevo disfraz.

Leonard estaba vestido de Frodo, de El Señor de los Anillos. Raj de Thor, con una peluca platinada en la cabeza que le quedaba bastante ridícula. Howard de Robin Hood, aunque más bien parecía Peter Pan. Y Sheldon había pensado disfrazarse del Efecto Doppler, pero luego imaginó que Penny y sus amigas y amigos no entenderían el disfraz y le harían preguntas tontas como "¿sos una cebra?" así que decidió cambiarlo por uno de Spock, su personaje favorito de Star Trek.

- Sheldon, necesito decirte algo – dijo Leonard acercándose a su amigo, que estaba en la cocina – Esta fiesta es mi primer chance para que Penny me vea en el contexto de su grupo social, y necesito que esta noche no me avergüences.

El físico teórico lo miró confundido

- ¿A qué te referís exactamente con avergonzarte?

- Bueno, por ejemplo, esta noche nadie necesita saber que soy intolerante a la lactosa…

- ¿Y si alguien te ofrece un yogur helado o algún derivado lácteo?

- Nadie ofrece yogur helado ni derivados lácteos en estas fiestas, Sheldon.

- Entonces no sé por qué estamos yendo…

Leonard suspiró, ya exasperado.

- Lo único que digo es que esta fiesta es la oportunidad perfecta para que Penny me vea como alguien de su círculo social, un amigo íntimo y quizás más… - explicó mientras se miraba en un espejo, acomodándose las orejas plásticas de Frodo – y no quiero quedar como un tonto.

Sheldon decidió no responder nada.

* * *

Tocaron la puerta de Penny a las 7:05. La fiesta empezaba a las siete en punto. Tenían cinco minutos de retraso, y hubieran sido más, si no fuese porque Sheldon los estaba apurando.

Su vecina les abrió la puerta. Para sorpresa y extraño de los chicos, no tenía puesto ningún disfraz, sino que estaba con unos jeans, una camiseta, el pelo suelto y la cara lavada.

- Ah, hola chicos – saludó extrañada.

- Perdón por la tardanza – se disculpó Leonard y Penny lo miró confundida

- ¿Tardanza? Son las siete y cinco.

- Y la fiesta empezaba a las siete. – dijo Sheldon

- Pero cuando uno dice que la fiesta es a las siete, nadie llega a las siete

- …Son siete y cinco.

Penny lo miró unos segundos boquiabierta, luego sacudió la cabeza y los dejó pasar. Los amigos entraron al departamento y miraron a su alrededor. No había nadie.

- ¿Y donde están las chicas? - preguntó Howard ansioso. - ¿Escondidas en el baño?

- Probablemente… en el de sus casas - respondió Penny.

- ¿Cuándo empieza el desfile de disfraces? – cuestionó Sheldon

- ¿Desfile de disfraces?

- Sí, donde los jueces eligen qué disfraz es el más original, el más terrorífico, el más parecido al personaje de una franquicia cinematográfica de ciencia ficción… -y señaló su propio disfraz.

- Lamento decirte que no va a haber un desfile de disfraces, Sheldon.

El físico se quedó decepcionado y luego miró a sus amigos

- Esta fiesta va a ser un desastre.

- ¡Nooo, va a ser divertida! –exclamó la rubia – Y todos se ven genial, Thor, El Señor de los Anillos ¡y Peter Pan, qué amor!

- En realidad es Rob…

- ¡Soy Peter Pan! – saltó Howard sonriente – y creo que vos podrías acompañarme como Campanita – le guiñó un ojo

Penny lo miró unos segundos

- …No. –luego miró a Sheldon - ¿Y quién sos vos, Sheldon?

- Spock – contestó y alzó su mano derecha, juntando el dedo índice con el mayor y el dedo anular con el menor, separándolos en el medio, formando una V entre el mayor y el anular – Larga vida y prosperidad.

- ¡Ah, claro! El de Star Wars

- ¡Star Trek! – corrigió Sheldon, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Star Wars, Star Trek; papas, patatas… - Sheldon la miró indignado - …bueno… mejor me voy yendo a bañar. Pónganse cómodos.

Dicho esto desapareció tras una puerta, dejando a los 4 amigos solos en la sala de estar, que se fueron acomodando en los sillones, preguntándose cuándo empezaría la fiesta.

* * *

Recién a las 8 de la noche los invitados habían empezado a llegar. Sheldon y sus amigos se encontraban todavía sentados en los sillones, sin haberse movido desde que llegaron. Estaban bastante aburridos y se sentían desubicados, ajenos a todo eso que les rodeaba: la cantidad de chicos y chicas hablando entre ellos, la música fuerte, el alcohol. Sheldon observaba las actitudes de los distintos grupos de gente, Leonard buscaba con la mirada a Penny, Howard miraba a las chicas y Raj comía maníes de un gran bowl.

- Estoy confundido – dijo Sheldon en el oído de Leonard, casi gritando para oírse sobre el ruido – Si no hay un desfile de disfraces, ¿Por qué estamos acá?

- Estamos socializando… - le respondió su amigo - conociendo gente nueva

- ¿Telepáticamente?

Entonces pasó por delante de ellos Penny, que iba sonriente a saludar a una amiga. Tenía unos zapatos taco alto negros, un suéter negro bastante escotado, una minifalda negra que dejaba ver su piel bronceada y de la cual salía una cola de gato negra, el pelo rubio recogido en un rodete y una vincha con orejas negras de gato.

- Penny tiene el peor disfraz de Gatúbela de la historia, incluido el de Hale Berry – opinó Raj.

- No es Gatúbela, es un gato genérico – explicó Leonard, mirándola desde lo lejos. Y Sheldon también la miraba.

Pasada una hora, Leonard se fue a intentar interactuar con los amigos de Penny acompañado por Howard, quien tenía la esperanza de conquistar a alguna de sus amigas. Sheldon y Raj quedaron sentados en cada punta del sofá, aunque no por mucho.

- ¡Uy, nachos! – exclamó el hindú mirando hacia la cocina, levantándose y dejando solo a Sheldon.

El físico teórico miraba a su alrededor, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba haciendo en una fiesta como esa, sin desfile de disfraces ni premios ni yogur helado. Consideró el levantarse y anunciarle a Leonard que se iría. Pero justo entonces alguien se dejó caer al lado suyo en el sofá. Se volteó y era Penny, sonrisa en la cara y copa en la mano.

- ¡Sheldon! – saludó acomodándose a su lado, a tal punto que su pierna derecha tocaba la pierna izquierda de él. - ¿Qué hacés acá, solo?

- Mi compañero de cuarto y Wolowitz fueron a "sociabilizar" y Koothrappali se vio tentado por su siempre presente gula – contestó intentando pegarse contra el costado del sofá lo máximo posible para alejarse del contacto de Penny.

- Ah… claro… bueno, vengo a hacerte compañía entonces – respondió dándole una palmada en el muslo, haciendo que Sheldon pegue un saltito en el lugar.

- No es necesario, Penny. De hecho, estaba a punto de irme.

- ¿Irte? Pero si la fiesta recién empieza. ¡Vamos a bailar!

Sheldon rió con sorna.

- Yo no bailo.

- Hoy sí – sentenció Penny, agarrándolo de la muñeca y levantándolo con fuerza -Consideralo como un experimento

El físico puso los ojos en blanco pero no se resistió. Penny empezó a bailar enfrente de él, tomando cada tanto un trago de su copa y Sheldon la miraba inexpresivo.

- ¡No te me quedes mirando, bailá!

Sheldon intentó moverse como ella, sin mucho éxito. Parecía el baile del robot. Penny se empezó a reír y él, ofendido y algo colorado, se detuvo al instante. Pero la rubia sonrió y, después de dejar su copa ya vacía sobre la mesa, lo tomó de las manos, haciéndolo bailar, dando vueltas y giros.

- Penny, mejor paremos

- No seas aburrido

- Me estoy mareando.

Penny lo soltó, dejándolo caer en el sofá. Agarró la copa de la mesa.

- Voy a servirme otro trago. ¿Te traigo algo?

- Un inhalador. – respondió Sheldon intentando recuperar el aire. Penny rodó los ojos

- Qué exagerado. ¿Querés algo de tomar, o no? Hay vino, cerveza, licor…

- ¿Tenés Coca-Cola?

La chica sonrió.

- Seguro. Ya te traigo.

Mientras Penny iba a buscar las bebidas, Sheldon recuperó el aire. _Nota mental: hacer algo de ejercicio físico. Salir a caminar una vez por semana, quizá._ Miró a su alrededor a ver si localizaba a sus amigos. Leonard y Howard estaban en un rincón alejado hablando con un grupo de chicas. A Rajesh no lo ubicó, pero estaba seguro de que estaría en algún lugar cerca de la comida y alejado de las mujeres.

Vio entonces venir a Penny, con una copa en una mano y un vaso en la otra. Se sentó al lado suyo y le entregó el vaso de Coca-Cola

- Es diet, espero que no te importe.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Claro que le iba a importar… - dijo Penny para sí misma – Si no la querés, no la tomes, Sheldon.

- No dije que no la quería, sólo que podrías haberme avisado antes… - Penny lo fulminó con la mirada y Sheldon se calló, bebiendo un sorbo. La chica hizo lo mismo. - ¿Qué es eso que estás tomando?

- Vodka con Speed. ¿Querés probar? – Sheldon puso cara de asco y Penny rió. - ¿Así que vas a quedarte un rato más?

El físico se encogió de hombros.

- No le veo el punto. Claramente no soy el tipo de persona que disfruta de estas fiestas: no bailo, no bebo alcohol, no socializo con desconocidos y además perdí de vista a mis amigos.

- Pero estás conmigo.

Sheldon se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándola. Notó que tenía los ojos brillosos, las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas un poco coloradas. Parecía que el alcohol le estaba empezando a hacer efecto. Además se veía alegre, demasiado alegre en comparación al humor que solía tener junto a él.

- Sí, no es un gran incentivo eso.

Penny lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Bueno y para qué viniste entonces?

- ¡Por los disfraces! Pensé que al menos iba a haber un concurso.

- ¿Seguís con eso del desfile de disfraces, Sheldon…? – suspiró Penny y tomó otro trago de su Vodka con Speed – Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que tu disfraz hubiese ganado.

- No me sirve de consuelo que me digas algo que es obvio, Penny. – la chica rodó los ojos y terminó su bebida. Apoyó la copa sobre la mesa y observó a Sheldon. Entonces sonrió de una manera diferente

- ¿Te parece obvio también decir que te queda lindo?

Sheldon fue tomado por sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de par en par. La sonrisa de Penny aumentó. Sheldon parpadeó y aflojó la cara.

- ¿Lindo? – repitió incrédulo. Penny asintió. – Penny, dejale ese adjetivo a los gatitos, o a Wolowitz y su ridículo disfraz que parece de Peter Pan. A Spock dale algo más digno.

- ¡Pero te ves lindo, Sheldon! – rió la chica y se le acercó haciendo que él se eche un poco para atrás en el sofá – Y el color azul te queda muy bien – opinó pasando una mano por su brazo cubierto por la camiseta azul del disfraz, mirándolo a la cara – Combina con tus ojos… Recién me doy cuenta de que son azules…

Sheldon la miró y notó que tenía los ojos verdes delineados de negro para hacerlos más felinos, los labios rosas y una nariz y bigotes de gato dibujados en la cara. Raj tenía razón, era un pésimo disfraz. Pero había que admitir que se veía bien.

- Creo que el alcohol te está afectando el cerebro – le dijo Sheldon

- Puede ser… Pero vos estás todo colorado y ni siquiera tomaste alcohol… ¿Qué pasó, Sheldon? ¿Te sonrojaste?

- Claro que no, mujer – le espetó el físico, aunque sabía que era cierto, lo sentía

- A mí me parece que siiiiiii – canturreó Penny, tomándole una mejilla entre los dedos - ¡Shelly es vergonzoso!

- Basta, Penny. – le cortó Sheldon, sacándole la mano de su cara, molesto. Penny empezó a reír.

- ¡Te estaba cargando Sheldon! Acordate de que soy actriz… y tan borracha no estoy – Sheldon la miró con cara de pocos amigos y ella sonrió – No te enojes, había que ponerle un poco de risa a la situación, nada más.

- A mí no me parece gracioso. Te burlaste de mi disfraz.

- ¡No me burlé! Te queda bien, en serio.

- Del tuyo no se puede decir lo mismo…- dijo ojeándola

- ¿Por qué decís eso? – preguntó ofendida

- ¿Desde cuándo los gatos visten tan vulgarmente?

- ¡Sheldon! No es vulgar – se defendió pegándole en el brazo

- Sí lo es, hubiese ganado el premio al más vulgar… de haber habido un desfile de disfraces

Penny puso los ojos en blanco.

- Digamos que había que darle un toque sexy, nada más.

Sheldon hizo un sonido de sorna.

- ¿Qué? – le espetó ella, poniéndose de pie - ¿No te parece sexy?

Dio una vueltita enfrente de Sheldon, que la miraba inexpresivo.

- "Sexy" – dijo Sheldon dibujando las comillas en el aire – es una palabra que no figura en mi diccionario.

- Bueno, te presto el mío.

Entonces llegó Leonard

- Hola, Penny

- ¡Leonard! ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

- Bien, estábamos con Howard conociendo a algunos de tus amigos, pero él quería más bien conocer amigas y decía que yo le traigo mala suerte y que "es un halcón que vuela solo"

- Ese tipo es cada vez más extraño… - entonces sonó el timbre – ¡Voy a atender, siéntanse como en su casa!

- Gracias, Penny – contestó Leonard, mientras la rubia desaparecía hacia la puerta. Se sentó junto a su amigo - ¿De qué hablaban?

- De la vulgaridad de su disfraz – respondió Sheldon y Leonard lo miró raro

- ¿Te dijo algo de mí?

- ¿Por qué habría de decirme algo de vos? Tu disfraz no es vulgar.

- No importa – dijo Leonard suspirando - ¿Y Koothrappali?

- No sé, Leonard. ¡Qué interrogador que estás! Peor que la Gestapo.

Leonard lo fulminó con la mirada y se quedaron un rato en silencio.

- Ay, no

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El ex novio de Penny – explicó señalando hacia la puerta, donde estaba su vecina hablando con un tipo enorme disfrazado de cavernícola, con el torso desnudo, dejando ver sus músculos.

- Supongo que tenemos que irnos – dijo Sheldon

- ¿Por qué? Cayó de colado sin invitación, Penny no lo quiere acá.

Entonces vieron como los ex novios se abrazaban.

- ¿Tenés una segunda hipótesis? – preguntó el físico teórico

- Quizás sólo son amigos.

- O quizás él quiere ser más que amigos – inquirió Sheldon al ver como el grandulón le acariciaba la cara a Penny.

- Bueno, entonces estamos en el mismo terreno.

- Sí, pero vos estás más cerca del suelo – respondió Sheldon refiriéndose a la gran diferencia de estatura.

- Puede que en tiempos prehistóricos su tamaño le hubiese dado ventaja, pero la sociedad cambió. Ahora hombres como vos y yo son los machos alfa, Sheldon. No voy a retroceder.

Dicho esto Leonard se dirigió hacia la puerta y Sheldon lo siguió. No podía creer que su amigo todavía insistiera en conquistar a Penny, especialmente teniendo a ese tipo como rival.

- Penny. Kurt. – intervino Leonard.

- ¡Chicos! ¿No se van todavía, no?

- No, claro que… - estaba a punto de responder Leonard, pero Kurt lo interrumpió

- ¿Qué se supone que sos? ¿Un elfo?

- No, soy un hobbit.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- Un hobbit es un ser pequeño y terrenal, mientras que los elfos son más altos e inmortales.

- ¿Entonces por qué diablos querrías ser un hobbit? Como sea, vayan a buscar aventuras a otra parte, estoy hablando con Penny.

- Kurt, sé amable – lo retó ella

- Pero si estoy siendo amable… ¿O no, amiguito? – dijo revolviéndole el pelo a Leonard.

- Kurt.

- No importa – la tranquilizó Leonard y se volteó hacia el ex – Entiendo tu impulso de intimidarme físicamente: no podés competir conmigo en un nivel intelectual, así que lo llevás a un nivel más primitivo.

- ¿Estás diciéndome primitivo? ¿Creés que soy como un animal?

- No claro que no… en realidad, todos venimos de un animal, sólo que algunos llegamos más alto en la escala evolutiva.

- Si entiende eso, estás en problemas – le susurró Sheldon

- ¿Estás diciéndome involucionado? – espetó Kurt

- Estás en problemas.

El del disfraz de cavernícola agarró a Leonard del cuello de su capa y lo levantó del suelo.

- ¡Kurt! ¡Dejalo! – le ordenó Penny

- ¡Él empezó!

- ¡No me importa, bajalo ahora mismo!

Kurt soltó a Leonard, que hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera porque Sheldon lo sostuvo.

- Sos un duendecito con suerte – le susurró Kurt a Leonard y se fue.

- ¡Es un hobbit! – gritó Sheldon mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- Leonard ¿estás bien? – preguntó Penny preocupada.

- Sí, no pasó nada – respondió sacándole importancia al asunto, aunque sin mirarla a los ojos – Pero es tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos

- Ah, está bien – la voz de su vecina sonó apenada

- Gracias por invitarnos. – Leonard salió del departamento

Sheldon se levantó del sillón para seguirlo. Notó que Penny se veía algo triste, quizás. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

- Feliz Halloween – dijo para aliviar el mal momento, y se fue.

* * *

Al entrar al departamento, Sheldon encontró a Leonard sentado en el sofá, cabizbajo, evidentemente afectado por la humillación que acababa de pasar. El físico teórico se dirigió a la cocina sin decir una palabra y le preparó un té. Al terminar se lo llevó pero Leonard seguía sin levantar la cabeza.

- Te hice un té – anunció y entonces ahí su amigo lo miró, cuestionador – Es costumbre social que cuando alguien se siente mal, uno le lleve una bebida caliente.

- Gracias. – respondió Leonard, aceptando la taza.

- ¿Querés hablar sobre lo que pasó?

- No.

- Qué bueno – suspiró Sheldon con alivio

- Buenas noches, Sheldon. – lo cortó su compañero.

- Buenas noches, Leonard. – se despidió dejándolo solo.

* * *

Primero pasó por el baño para lavarse los dientes, luego fue a su cuarto, se quitó con cuidado el disfraz de Spock, se puso el piyama de los sábados y se acostó. Habían pasado unos quince minutos y empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando sintió ganas de orinar. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de hacer el número 1 antes de acostarse? Tanta fiesta lo había aturdido.

Al salir del baño, se cruzó con Leonard en el pasillo. Parecía que estaba en estado de shock. Leonard lo miró.

- Penny me besó.

_¿Qué?_

- Penny me besó – repitió Leonard, aunque parecía que se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo, como si no lo pudiese creer. Sheldon tampoco.

- ¿Qué querés decir con que Penny te besó?

- Eso, Sheldon. Me acaba de besar. Cuando te fuiste a tu cuarto, Penny entró, muy angustiada. Me empezó a pedir disculpas por lo que había pasado, a decirme que Kurt era un imbécil, que ella le creyó cuando él dijo que iba a cambiar, y que siempre se metía con tipos como él. ¡Entonces se puso a llorar! Yo no sabía qué hacer, la consolé como pude, y ella me besó… Pero sé que lo hizo porque estaba borracha, se sentía decepcionada y yo le había dado consuelo… aún así… Penny me besó.

- ¿Entonces… qué va a pasar? – preguntó Sheldon luego de unos segundos de shock – ¿Entre ustedes?

- Dudo que vaya a pasar nada – respondió Leonard a su pesar – Fue algo del momento, quizás ella ni siquiera lo recuerde mañana…

Sheldon se quedó en silencio.

- Bueno, me voy a dormir Sheldon, estoy muy cansado – dijo Leonard yendo hacia su cuarto – Buenas noches.

Sheldon se quedó quieto en el lugar por unos segundos, luego volvió a su cuarto. Se sacó las pantuflas y se acostó en la cama, tapándose hasta el cuello.

Mirando al techo procesó todo lo que acababa de oír. Penny besó a Leonard. ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Pensar que él estaba convencido de que su amigo jamás sería correspondido por la nueva vecina, y fue ella quien lo besó.

Aunque bajo efectos del alcohol. Y de la inestabilidad emocional. No lo había besado porque se sintiera atraída por él, lo había besado porque ella estaba mal y él la contuvo. Penny fue a disculparse por lo que Kurt le hizo a Leonard, se quebró y Leonard la consoló.

Entonces… si Sheldon hubiese sido el que peleó con Kurt ¿qué hubiera pasado? O si Leonard se hubiese ido a dormir y al entrar Penny se encontrara con Sheldon en su lugar… ¿Lo habría besado? Aunque Sheldon no sabía contener a la gente, sólo podría haberle ofrecido un té o a lo sumo una palmada en la espalda…

Sheldon no supo por qué esas hipótesis sin sentido se le cruzaban por la cabeza, e intentó callarlas cerrando los ojos, maldiciendo por dentro a Leonard, a Penny, a Kurt, a la fiesta de Halloween y a sus ganas de orinar.


End file.
